My Name Is Hadassah
by Dan Sickles
Summary: Queen Esther of Persia loves her gorgeous royal husband - and her glamorous new life. But can the queen be true to her king, her people - and her God?


MY NAME IS HADASSAH

_This is my first Bible story. Please comment nicely! _

It was a sultry summer afternoon in the palace of Shushan. The King of Persia was in his council chamber, attending to state affairs, while his beautiful young queen was resting in the palace gardens. A wise old waiting woman gently rubbed her back with scented oil, while two giggly young girls cared for her hands and feet.

Looking back now, the thoughtful young woman could hardly believe how she had stumbled into a life of luxury. A few months ago she had been just a poor orphan girl, a helper in her uncle's shop. Then one day the King of Persia summoned all the fairest young virgins in the land to come before him at the palace. But only one would be his queen.

"You could be the one, child," her uncle told her. At first the idea made her laugh. Her hair was unruly and black as soot. She was too tall, and so awkward she nearly tripped over her own big feet when she looked up and beheld the palace of Shushan for the very first time. Remembering those early days made her laugh all over again, her laughter echoed by her giggling girl attendants. Their busy fingers pampered her shamelessly, relaxing her, until at last her heavy eyelids drooped. And then they slipped away, leaving her to sleep in lush seclusion.

What woke her was the cry of a man in agony.

"Hadassah! Hadassah, my child, we are ruined! Oh, my precious Hadassah, wake up!"

"Mordecai?" The queen rolled off a heap of cushions, just remembering to cover her nakedness with a royal robe. It had been so long since she'd seen her uncle, and for a moment the surge of joy made her blind to everything else. Then she noticed his appearance. "Uncle Mordecai, why have you torn your garments? Why are you in sackcloth? It's death to wear the clothes of grief in the palace of Shushan!"

"Oh, my beautiful Hadassah, we are ruined! All our people are given up to slaughter!" Mordecai fell at her feet, kissing her jeweled fingers in homage to her new title. He was old and frail, but when he looked up at her his gentle, careworn features were strong and determined. "The evil counselor Haman has ordered that all Jews living in the Persian Empire are to be killed. There's no hope for any of us, unless you go to the king and make him stop the order. Blessed Hadassah, you must save us!"

"But I don't understand! Why would Haman give such an order? And how can I persuade the king to change his mind? I've never . . . the two of us haven't . . . I mean, he calls me Esther, not Hadassah. He doesn't even know I'm a Jew!"

"You are still our Hadassah, no matter what he calls you," Mordecai said firmly. "You were not brought here by chance, but by the God of Israel. You must go to the king at once."

"But I can't just walk into the royal council. The law says . . ." Esther wanted to explain the danger. But her waiting women, (who had been snoozing themselves,) all came rushing into the garden the moment they realized the queen was awake. It was all Esther could do to convince them that Mordecai was not an intruder, and that he deserved to be escorted out of the palace at once with an armful of fresh garments.

Something told her he wouldn't keep the clothes for long.

Three days later, a trembling but determined Esther stood in the doorway of the royal council chamber, waiting for the king to recognize her. For three long days she and her women had fasted, foregoing all wine and food. A message from her uncle assured her that the people were joining her in her holy fast. Everyone prayed with all their might. They prayed that the king would welcome her when she interrupted his council.

If King Axexertes didn't hold out his gold scepter in welcome, Queen Esther would be instantly put to death. It was the law.

The moment he set eyes on the queen, Axexertes felt that some strange power was at work. Esther was beautiful. She excited him like no other woman. But unlike other beautiful women, tall, blue-eyed Esther was never vain about her looks. She was modest and gentle, with a quiet strength that captivated him. The king admired her pleasing figure, and the glory of her long, raven-black hair. Yet he sensed something more. Esther was a woman of mystery, a woman with secrets. It was dangerous to trust her, but he did. And he could hardly hide his delight at seeing her again.

"O royal Queen Esther, welcome to my council," he cried, holding out his scepter for her to kiss. "What can you demand that I shall not instantly grant? Name what you desire and it is yours, even to half my kingdom."

Esther dropped to her knees and kissed the golden scepter. The king was smiling. He wanted her. But did he _love_ her? If he knew _everything_ about her, would he still look at her in that special way that made her knees go weak?

"O mighty King Axexertes, I have but one request," Esther said softly. "Come join me this evening for a banquet of wine."

"A banquet? Just for the two of us?" The king's kind brown eyes lit up with undisguised pleasure. He was clearly imagining the night to come with great delight.

Esther blushed, and lowered her long black lashes. "Just for you and I, my king. And for Haman, your chief counselor."

"So be it!" The king threw back his head and laughed. Then he gave Esther a look. "But after the wine and food, you will fulfill _my_ request."

"I will be ready, my king." Esther crept from the chamber with her knees knocking. Mordecai had spoken wisely. The God of Israel had heard their prayers. Now it was up to her!

". . . and when the time came for people to bow, everyone did. All of them bowed except that . . . that Jew, Mordecai!"

High counselor Haman's face always turned bright red when he was angry. His cold blue eyes were like chips of ice. He wasn't a pretty sight, especially when he was drinking.

"It is never good for people to break the royal decrees," the King of Persia said thoughtfully, setting down his wine cup. "But Mordecai, hmm. Haven't I heard that name before?"

"Mordecai is the wisest man in all of Persia!" Queen Esther hiccupped loudly. Her golden goblet sloshed a little as she put it down, and turned over on her couch to face the king. Fasting for three days was not the best way to prepare for a night of drinking. Nevertheless, she was ready to perish rather than keep silent. God gave her strength. "O wise king, remember when those two evil men tried to murder you at the palace gate? Your life was saved because of the warning sent by Mordecai."

"Yes, I remember." But the king was frowning at his lovely queen. "Why do you speak up for this man, Esther?"

"Because we are sold, my people and I. All who share my heritage and beliefs are sentenced to be murdered." Esther turned away from him then, looking into the blazing fire that gave warmth to her private chamber. "If we were only to be made slaves, I could still be silent. But when my people die, I shall cease to be. I am a Jew, and marked for death."

The king was stunned. The woman lying next to him suddenly seemed very far away. "I didn't know any of this! Why wasn't I told? Who has done this terrible thing?"

Esther pointed, her jeweled finger glimmering in the firelight. "The enemy and adversary is that wicked Haman."

The red-faced counselor got to his feet. "But I didn't know!" He glared at the queen, his features contorted by hate. "She's the traitor, not me! Who knows who she really is?"

"I don't," the all-powerful king answered, in a dazed way. "I don't know who she really is." He rose from the soft couch he'd been sharing with Esther, heading blindly towards the door.

Esther was afraid. Her king had gone into the garden, leaving her alone with a man she hated and feared. Was he angry? She _had_ concealed her true identity. God would forgive her. But would her husband?

"Great queen, mercy!" Haman threw himself down on the couch were Esther was lying. He knew he was going to get it. But he was crazy if he thought she could save him. Shuddering with disgust, Esther tried to push the wretched man away, but Haman was desperate and clung to her like a leech. When she tried to roll away from him he ripped her shimmering gown right in two. Just then King Axexertes came back into the banquet room.

"Will he force the queen before my eyes?" With a roar of anger, the King of Persia threw himself on the villain Haman. He had only to seize the man and throw him across the room, for the royal guard was already clanking in with their swords and spears ready.

"Slay this man at once! Build a gallows and leave his body hanging as a warning to all who would hurt my queen."

"There is a gallows ready now, O king," said the captain of the guard. "Haman ordered it built for Mordecai the Jew."

"Send Mordecai to me in the morning," the king ordered. The guardsmen left, dragging the sniveling Haman to his doom.

"What will you do to me?" Esther had been hiding in the shadows, trying to hold her gown together as best she could while the royal guards were in the room. The King of Persia turned to her, his eyes blazing.

"This is what I'll do to you," he growled, seizing her roughly by the shoulders and claiming her lips in a punishing kiss.

Esther was still afraid. Yet a part of her rejoiced in the outcome. Her faith and courage had awakened the king's passion. The torn gown soon slipped to the floor.

The next day – it was afternoon when she awoke – all that had happened seemed like a strange, confusing dream. But when the queen rolled over and stretched luxuriously among her pillows, she felt a warm glow of womanly satisfaction. Esther rose lazily from the bed, and allowed her maids to bathe and dress her, savoring her body's new sensations. Then she wandered into the royal garden. The King of Persia was walking with his new high counselor. The man wore a splendid set of robes, all blue and white, and a gold crown on his head. And then she saw his face.

"Uncle Mordecai!" They kissed and hugged and wept together, sharing their great joy at the people's deliverance.

"I'm sorry for all you've suffered, Esther," the king told her afterwards, when they were alone. "And grateful for all you've done. Mordecai told me your coming here was meant to be, and I believe him. Your uncle is a good and wise man. Together we will make things right again in Persia."

She smiled up at him. "May I beg one favor, mighty king?"

"You need only name it, my love." The king kissed her lips.

"My name is Hadassah," she said, kissing him back. "Call me by my true name, for I am truly yours."


End file.
